The Mix-Up in Number 12 Grimmauld Place (Rewrite)
by Valravn Wyntrs
Summary: Nico was in the worst situation possible. First, he was tired as hell, thanks to his cousin. Then, he ended up who knows where, just because he couldn't handle his stupid emotions. And now, he was the 'prisoner' of a bunch of stupid stick wielding maniacs, who (by the way) were crazy as fuck! Will Percy and the group be able to get Nico back before everything goes up in flames?
1. Chapter 1: Sneaking In?

**An: Hi, everyone! First, I would like to thank ****TheFictionKitten****for allowing me to continue her already amazing story! I really enjoyed reading this story, and now I will really enjoy writing it! I would also like to thank all of you, weather new readers and old readers, for clicking on my story and giving it a chance. Now, I will be following the story line the previous author set, based on the information in the chapters she posted. After I get through with the information they set up before, I will continue the story the way I want to, with a little help from you guys here and there. I would also like to say that I am changing the time line, this all happens after The Blood of Olympus and right before the school year of the Order of the Phoenix. Now I've talked…or typed long enough, so let's get to the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson.**

* * *

**The Mix-Up in #12 Grimmauld Place (Adopted from TheFanfictionKitten!)**

**Chapter One: Sneaking In?**

**By FanGirl214**

* * *

**Nico's POV**

I am pissed…and tired. Not only was I chased by monsters earlier, but then I was dropped off in a fountain who knows where, and then I am captured my some crazy stick waving maniacs. Okay, okay, let me explain a little:

So was walking to good old McDonalds for some food. Hey, eating in the Palace of Hades is all nice and fun, or dark and creepy, but you can't blame a guy for wanting a little McDonalds from time to time.

Anyways, I was walking to McDonalds and of course my cousin has to run around the corner and slam into me, knocking us both to the ground. I glare at him and open my mouth to ask what the hell was wrong with him, when he jumps to his feet, starts running, and grabs my jacket as he passes me, which ended up with me half running and being half dragged down the street as a pack of hell hounds charges around the corner.

"Shit, Percy! What the _hell_ did you _do_?" I yell and stand up, running alongside him.

"Well-," He started.

I cut him off, "Don't answer that."

We ran for a while, killing hellhounds when they got to close just to have another one take its place, and we were soon out of breath. That was kind of hard to do since we were used to running and trained as often as we did.

I stumbled a little but continued running, "Damn it, Kelp Head, this is all your fault!"

"What are you talking about!? How is this _my _fault, Death Breath? Oh, wait, it kind of is…" He rubbed the back of his neck and gave an apologetic smile, "Sorry, dude."

I roll my eyes, "With more of these things showing up every time we kill one, and us being this tired already, we're going to die unless you don't come up with something! Out of all the things we've done you want us to die from _this_!"

He slashed a hell hound that almost landed on top of him, "Can't you just shadow travel us out of here?"

A hell hounds claws scrape the back of my right leg, making me growl and slash it into monster dust, "I can't Percy, I'm too tired from all this running to even shadow travel _me_, trying to transport both of us would end badly."

"Well, try or we'll be dog food!" He snorted.

I sigh, I knew he was right but I was never going to admit it. I grab his wrist and close my eyes and will the shadows to surround us and soon we were floating in the shadows. Suddenly his wrist slips out of my hands. _No! I have to make sure he's safe, he's my only friend and has people who actually care about him. _I think.

_Somewhere safe, somewhere safe, somewhere safe! Camp Half-Blood or Sally's apartment!_ I watched the shadows cover him and felt myself drift a little before being covered completely. Where was I going to end up? I felt like I was falling.

"Wait a sec-" The rest of my sentence was drowned out, literally. I sit up and spit out water. I look around, I had landed in a fountain, in front of some houses. I groan as I stand up and stumble out of the fountain, it was taking all of my energy just to stay awake.

I limp toward the closest house, number 12, which for some reason was a little blurry. The gate creaks as I open it and then let it go, which ended with it slamming shut on its own. I walk through the small yard, blood starting to drip down my leg, leaving a small trail.

I open the door and walk into the old and worn down house. To a normal person it would seem like no now had lived here for years, but I was not normal. Even though it was the middle of the night in this place, I could see perfectly fine, and that meant I could see the many different footprints on the dusty floor, all fresh.

I leaned against the wall for a minute, trying to catch my breath. It didn't work, the longer I stood there the blurrier my vision got, the dizzier I became, the more blood I lost, and the closer I got to unconsciousness. I didn't have any ambrosia or nectar so I'd have to let my wound heal the normal way unless I can get some somewhere or shadow travel to a place I know would have some, but it was going to take me a long time before I can do anything close to shadow traveling.

I slowly started putting more and more of my weight onto the wall. My body was shaking with exhaustion but I tried my hardest not to pass out. I came in here so I wouldn't have to deal with tons of mortals, in here I'd only have to deal with a couple, but now I'm starting to regret it. I don't want to pass out and then wake up as someone's prisoner. I guess I don't have much of a choice as my knees buckle and darkness surrounds me, not in a good way this time.

* * *

**Sort Of Third Person (In The Dining Room)**

The Order of the Phoenix member sat around the dining table, which was usually their meeting room. Mad-Eye Moody was pacing around the room, basically yelling at everyone, "Our headquarters has been breached. Someone entered the building with no effects from and of the charms. They must be a spy!"

Mrs. Weasley ask, "What do you mean? You casted those charms yourself and said it would keep everyone out! What are we going to do?"

Everyone looked at Dumbledore, who said, "I think we should meet the person who broke in."

Somehow Tonks, Mad-Eye, Arthur, and Sirius ended up going to meet this strange person, who broke in without being affected by the magic at all. This person was strange indeed, they didn't expect to see a bleeding fourteen year old boy, with white skin and long raven black hair that framed his face. He was wearing black jeans, a chain belt with a black sword on it, a black shirt with a skull on it, a silver skull ring, and an old aviator jacket.

The bottom of his right jean leg was torn, revealing large claw marks from what, they didn't know. It was bleeding so much that there was a medium sized puddle of blood around his leg. His eyes were shut and he looked exhausted.

The four of them stared at him for a while in a shocked silence before Tonks finally spoke,

Mad-Eye didn't seem to care, because he roughly picked the boy up in a fireman's carry and started walking back to the dining room, "We need to talk to Dumbledore about this."

* * *

**Nico's POV**

When I first woke up, I lay there for a while with my eyes close, letting my body slowly come out of the darkness that was unconsciousness. At first, when I heard the voices and realized that I was on a table, I thought I was still out of it.

"What do we do with him? We don't have the supplies to take care of his injury, and he looks like he could barely walk even if he wanted to." A female voice said.

"Let's give him some Veritaserum. He's probably a spy, and is powerful enough to not be effected by the charms we set up." A raspy male voice said.

"He's just a boy! He needs food, rest, and treatment. Not someone he doesn't know interrogating him." Said the same female voice. I groan, partly from the pain and exhaustion, and partly because this woman thinks I am so needy.

"I think our guest is awakening." Someone said, their voice sounded old but wise, like Chiron's.

Then I remembered where I was, the not so abandoned house. My eyes shot open and adrenaline filled me. I did a kip up into a standing position and drew my sword, looking around with focused narrow eyes and my body ready for a fight.

I only noticed a few people around the dining room table. At the head was an old man with long white hair and a beard. Standing behind him was a short red haired woman, next to a tall red haired man. Then I saw a pink haired woman sitting next to a tall brown haired man, and him next to a man that sort of reminded me of my father. In the corner by himself was a gnarled looking man with a creepy eye.

"There's no need for that here, boy." The man in the corner said and I noticed that everyone in the room had a stick in their hand. I glared at him and let out a low growl, it didn't come out exactly how I wanted it to but it wasn't bad. The red haired woman seemed to think it was funny because she laughed, which made me switch me glare to her.

"Who are you people?" I mutter threateningly.

The old man answered, "I am Albus Dumbledore, who might you been young man?"

I narrowed my eyes even more, "The rest of you first."

The rest introduced themselves as Molly Weasley, Arthur Weasley, Mad-Eye Moody, Tonks, Remus, and Sirius. They all looked at me expectantly and I snap, "Nico."

"Nico….what?" Tonks asked.

"That's something you don't need to know, and something I really don't care to tell." I pause and look around, "Where am I?"

They gasped like it surprised them that I didn't know. That one sentence sent them all into conversation, which I heard bits and pieces of. "He didn't mean to be here?" and "How'd he break in then?" And "How'd he do it?"

Then the old man cleared his throat and everyone shut up, "Nico, may I ask you a couple questions?"

I shake my head and he nods, "Okay, may I ask you a question?"

I shake my head and he looks confused, this was going to be a long day.

* * *

**An: Okay, I hope you guys liked it, I'm sorry it took so long for me to get it up, it takes me a while to type stuff up. Now, I have a fun question for you, I'm going to try and put one at the end of each update. Sometimes they will be PJO/HoO related and sometimes they will be HP related, but here we go: If the seven, plus Nico, Thalia, and Reyna, sang, whose voices do you think they would match up with. I only have a couple answers for this so we can fill it out based on you opinions and my judgment, so you can either tell me your opinion by review or p.m. This is just my list, what's yours? :**

**Percy: Chris Martin, lead singer of Coldplay.**

**Annabeth: Taylor Swift.**

**Jason: ****Brendon Urie, the lead singer of Panic! At the Disco.**

**Piper: Sara Bareilles.**

**Leo: ****Adam Young, the lead singer of Owl City.**

**Frank: ****Rob Thomas, lead singer of Matchbox Twenty.**

**Hazel: Christina Perri.**

**Reyna: Rihanna.**

**Thalia: Hayley Williams, lead singer of Paramore.**

**Nico: ****Dan Reynolds, the lead singer of Imag**


	2. Chapter 2: We Have A Problem!

**An: Hi, again! I hope you guys liked my first chapter, sorry it takes me so long to post! Thank you to everyone who reviewed, favorited, and followed! I really enjoy reading them and watching the numbers go up! Also, I would like to say that I know that I didn't make everything exactly like the original but I write a bit differently than TheFanfictionKitten…I would like to apologize to those of you who find the cussing uncomfortable, not needed, or anything along those lines but it's Nico we're talking about here. I mean I think Nico would be the one to cuss out of all of them.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO/HoO or HP!**

* * *

**The Mix-Up in #12 Grimmauld Place (Adopted from TheFanfictionKitten!)**

**Chapter Two: We Have A Problem! **

**By FanGirl214**

* * *

**Sort Of Third Person (In The Dining Room)**

Getting information from Nico was a lot harder than the Order originally thought. Nico sat comfortably on the table while they tried questioning him. At first he didn't answer anything, then he answer yes and no questions with simple nod or shake of the head. After developing an extremely bored expression on his face he only answered every other question.

Finally Mad-Eye asked the question they all wanted the answer to, "Do you work for the Dark Lord?"

Nico didn't answer which seemed to answer the question for some people in the room. Mad-Eye jumped up and grabbed him by the collar of his jacket, "I knew you were a Death Eater, boy!"

Nico got a confused expression and said slowly, "First, I didn't even answer the question. And second, I think we are talking about two totally different Dark Lords."

That made almost everyone make a sound or develop a look of shock. I mean, come on! Two Dark Lords? Who was the second? What does this boy do in his free time!?

Snape, who arrived right before they got him to start answering questions, decided to step in, "Who is this other Dark Lord?"

Nico looked him right in the eye and shut his mouth, which showed them that he wasn't going to answer that question. That earned a comment from Moody, "Does anyone have Veritaserum?"

"You can't use a truth potion on a fourteen year old boy!" Mrs. Weasley said.

The two argued for a while over the statement until Dumbledore interrupted them, "I think we should make the decision during the next full Order meeting."

Everyone seemed pleased with that answer except Nico, who groan, "Can't I just leave so none of us have to deal with any of this crap?"

As an answer Moody roughly dragged Nico off of the table and started for the stairs, saying as he exited, "I'll put him in the spare room, and enchant it."

The last thing the Order heard from the two was Nico muttering something about, "Enchant it?"

And Mrs. Weasley shouted after them, "Be careful with him, he's just a boy."

* * *

**Nico's POV**

I scowled at the ceiling of the room he had just been roughly throw into. He growled as he heard the door close, lock, and then heard Moody mumbling some nonsense under his breath. He was lying on the floor where he landed and started thinking.

What are these people? They weren't mortals, because he could feel the smallest tingle of magic and mystery in the air. Judging by that they weren't demigod's because then the magic in the air would be obvious and strong. And if they were monsters I would either be dead by now, or fighting for my life.

They used sticks, muttered weir things, and talk about enchantments and potions. And then it clicked, witches and wizards. A normal person would be like 'Those are just stories!' but if were going by that rule then I was just a story too.

Then anger filled me, I could easily get out of here if I wasn't so tired. I guess I fully realized the situation I was in because I stood up and kicked the door as hard as I could, which earned me burning pain because I kicked it with my injured leg.

"Σκατά! Γιατί στο διάολο έκανα αυτό! Αυτοί οι αναθεματισμένοι οι μπάσταρδοι έχουν κάποια ισχυρή πόρτες κώλο! Τι στο διάολο έκαναν σε αυτό!"**1**

After my rant of curses and insults I decided to go to Plan B) Pass the fuck out! I limped over to the bed, glad that my wound had stopped bleeding, plopped down and was out in minutes.

* * *

**Percy's POV (On the beach at Camp Half-Blood)**

I was freaking out. Well, I was calm when I landed on the beach at Camp Half-Blood, then I noticed that Nico wasn't with me. Cue 'Freak Out Mode'. And of course when 'Freak Out Mode' turns on I go a wonderful and beautiful daughter of Athena, who just so happens to be my girlfriend!

* * *

**(The Athena Cabin)**

I knock on the door and bounce up and down on the balls of my feet, partly from the ADHD and partly because I am running on 'Freak Out Mode'. Otherwise I would probably be happily passed out in my cabin!

A young girl with the classic Athena blonde hair and gray eyes, maybe she was 12 or 13, opened the door. When she saw me she beckoned me in and went to go get Annabeth, this is what most people in the Athena cabin did since everyone knew about us being a couple.

A tired looking Annabeth walked up and I couldn't help but notice she was still beautiful no matter how she looked. I gave her a nervous smile, "Hey, Wise Girl!'

She sighed, "What do you want Seaweed Brain? I've been researching all night and day, and really would like some sleep!"

I hugged her, kissed her, and said, "I'm sorry. If it makes any difference you still look beautiful. I would be happily sleeping right now if we didn't have a problem."

I explained to her what happened and she ended up pacing as she thought through everything. She muttered something about "That idiot!" and "Pushing himself to far."

After about five minutes of this she turned to me and said, "We need to tell Chiron and Mr. D about this."

* * *

**(At the Big House)**

We found Chiron on the porch of the Big House, playing a card game with Mr. D. When we walked up he looked at us and said, "What brings you here children?"

I sat down in a free chair at the table they were playing cards on while Annabeth explained. I w sappy for the tiny break because I was ready to pass out! I wasn't as tired as Nico would be but I was tired enough for my liking.

Chiron, as usual, listened without interrupting. Then we sat for a while in silence before he said, "I believe we do indeed have a problem. Do we have any idea where Nico might be?"

Annabeth and I both shook our heads. Chiron sighed, this was going to be harder than we thought!

* * *

**Nico's ****POV**

When I woke up in the strange room, on the strange bed, with the strange twins staring at me, I thought the Stolls had played a prank on me. Then reality came crashing down on me, which already happens often enough on its own, without the weird 'I'm the prisoner of a group of wizards' thing. The red haired twins had matching mischievous grins, which did remind me of the Stoll brothers.

I groan and ask, "Who are you and what are you doing in my room!?"

They took that as the cue to 'Creepy Twin Mode'. One started pointing at the other, "That's Fred-"

Fred continued pointing at the first one, "-that's George-"

They finished together while doing a weird little dance, "-and we're the Wesley twins!"

I sigh, "That wasn't really necessary but….Never mind! Why are you in my room!?"

"Mum told us to get you for breakfast! We were going to wake you, but we didn't know if you were sleeping or not. You looked dead!" They said together and stared at me.

"Well I'm alive now and you've gotten me, so leave!" They left and I checked the pockets of my jacket, just to make sure they didn't take anything. I was disappointed because everything in my pockets were gone. That means no calling home and no forcing my way out.

"Damn it!" I shout and storm out of my room and down to the dining room. Once I got there I just stood, leaning 0n the doorway, and watched for a minute. They were already eating breakfast.

Mrs. Weasley came up to me and pushed me into a chair, "Come on, dear. Eat while it's hot. And have as much as you want, you're far to thin."

I didn't like this woman, she reminded me of a Mother Hen, and Demeter. I hate both of those. I didn't put anything on my plate and just sat there. The food could be poisoned, or they could have slipped that food potion they were talking about earlier into it. I would rather die of starvation then deal with either of those options.

Sirius tried to start up a conversation with other members of the silent table but failed and eventually stopped trying. The bushy haired girl next to me said, "My name's Hermione, what's your name/"

"Nico." I say and she looks at me expectantly. After a while she gave up on figuring out more of my name and continued eating. When people started cleaning up I got up to go back to my room when someone grabbed my shoulder. I almost cut their head off with my sword but stopped myself when I realized it was Hermione.

"Ron, Harry, and I can give you a tour of the house if you want?" She said it as question but it was really more of a demand because she pushed me out of the room ad up stairs to a black haired boy who reminded me of Percy and a red haired boy, I had seen both of them at breakfast.

Hermione introduced them, "This is Ron Wealsey, and this is Harry."

I raise an eyebrow at them, "Harry…..who?"

They looked at me in shock and Ron stuttered, "Y-you don't know who he is?"

I shrug, "I don't have even the slightest idea."

Ron opened his mouth to speak but Harry happily beat him to it. Harry held out his hand and said, "I'm Harry Potter."

I shook his hand and tried my hardest not to narrow my eyes. My father talked about Harry Potter often, he after all had cheated death. He, along with Tom Riddle and Albus Dumbledore. I turned around and started towards my room, "I think I'll skip the tour."

* * *

**1 ****Shit! Why the hell did I do that! Those damn bastards have some strong ass doors! What the fuck did they do to it!**

**An: Well, here you go. Now I have a question for you guys. If you look at my other stories I have a PJO/HoO story about a girl named Xara, when Percy and the group look for Nico, do you want me to include Xara or not?**


	3. Chapter 3: An Interesting Dinner…

**An: I hope you all liked the last chapter. Based on what you guys have told me, I will not be bringing Xara into the story, which I probably wasn't going to do anyway since I plan for a Xara/HP crossover later on. I am going to reference something Nico said in the PJO series which was, "With great power, comes the great need to take a nap." Well this chapter is going to be kind of short but I hope you guys will enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO/HoO or HP!**

* * *

**The Mix-Up in #12 Grimmauld Place (Adopted from TheFanfictionKitten!)**

**Chapter Three: An Interesting Dinner…**

**By FanGirl214**

* * *

**Nico's POV**

After my encounter with 'The Boy Who Lived' I went back to my room to look dead for a couple of hours. I would have slept through the night if Mrs. Weasley hadn't come knocking, telling him that dinner was ready.

I, being the power demigod I am, preceded to cover my head with a pillow and go back to sleep. Which was ultimately ruined when someone knocked on his door. I groan mentally and throw the covers off of me.

I quietly go to the door and open it. Maybe a little too quietly because whoever knocked on the door earlier decided to knock again, but this time on my face. Luckily, with my demigod reflexes, I caught it and without thinking punched the person in the face.

"Wow Squirt" Sirius said, "I was just trying to see if you were awake. No need to break my nose."

I glare at him, growl, and then pushed past him to get to the stairs. I must have the worst of luck today because right at the top of the stair I ran into someone and both of us tumbled all the way to the bottom.

Before I could even blink the person was going on and on about how sorry they were and how it was their fault. So I did what any normal person would do, I snapped, "SHUT UP! FOR THE LOVE OF ZEUS IF YOU SAY ONE MORE WORD I WILL PERSONALLY SEND YOU TO TARTARUS AND-"

I stop yelling when I noticed Hermione looked like she was about to cry. I look around and see everyone staring at me with either anger, fear, or confusion in their eyes. I suddenly didn't want to eat dinner anymore. I could deal with the looks, I have gotten plenty of those at camp, but it's different when you don't know the people at all.

I storm up the stair and stand outside my room. It was pointless to go back to sleep now. So I figured I would explore the 'jail' I was in for a little bit since I had already seen enough of my 'jail cell'. The house was dark and gloom, filled with dust and old furniture. If it had the screaming of tortured souls in the distance then it would be just like my father palace. There's no place like home, right?

After I looked around decided to go back to the kitchen to see if I could get any food for my extremely hungry stomach. I found Mrs. Weasley cleaning up dinner and Sirius sitting at the table reading something while he levitated the rest of the dishes into the sink for Mrs. Weasley to clean.

I looked in through the doorway, not wanting to go in with people there. Sirius looks at me and says, "Come on in. We don't bite that hard."

I step back, not trusting these people. My stomach growled quietly but somehow he heard it, because he said, "See, you're hungry. Even more of a reason to come in the room."

"Maybe I am hungry, what does it matter to you." I snapped at him, knowing full well how rude I was being. All I wanted at the moment was to get out of here, but I'm still not strong enough to Shadow Travel even to the next room, much less to Camp Half-Blood from where ever the f*** here was.

Sirius sighed and stood up. He grabbed me by the shoulders and dragged me into the set next to his. I jerked myself out of his grip and literally growl every word at him no louder than a whisper, "_Never_ touch me again. If you do the consequences will be more horrifying than your pathetic little brain could _ever _imagine."

He gulped and nodded, fear obvious in his eyes. Right when I stood up to leave Mrs. Weasley turned around and seemed to notice me for the first time because she said, "Oh, hello Nico, dear. You know, your far too thin and haven't eaten since you arrived here. Coke and have some leftovers. "

She placed a bowl of soup at the spot I had just stood up from and I sigh. I mumble, "Don't talk to me like I'm some normal visitor when you crazy people are keeping me prisoner here."

I sit down and eat my soup quickly, not caring how rude I was being. _Tomorrow I'll start my escape plan,_ I think.

* * *

**An: Hello again, even though it's probably been only a few minutes. I have a question to ask you guys. I want you guys to give me a list of numbered favorites out of these PJO/HoO characters: Percy, Annabeth, Jason, Piper, Leo, Frank, Hazel, Nico, Thalia, Reyna, Rachel, Octavian, and Grover.**

**Now Give me a list of numbered favorites out of these HP people: Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, the Wealsey twins, Draco, and Luna.**

**Here are my lists for you guys:**

**1\. Leo**

**2\. Nico**

**3\. Percy**

**4\. Hazel**

**5\. Thalia**

**6\. Piper**

**7\. Jason**

**8\. Reyna**

**9\. Grover**

**10\. Octavian**

**11\. Rachel**

**12\. Frank **

**13\. Annabeth**

**And…..**

**1\. Luna**

**2\. The Weasley twins**

**3\. Hermione**

**4\. Draco**

**5\. Harry**

**6\. Ginny**

**7\. Ron**


	4. Chapter 4: Things Couldn't Get Any Worse

**AN: I hope you guys enjoyed the last chapter! I'm sorry it's taken me a while to update, I've been doing tons of camps and extra activities for school. Thank you to everyone for reading my story and thank those of you who reviewed my story, followed my story, and favorite my story. I would also like to say thank you to the people that answered the questions I put at the bottom of all my updates.**

**A lot of people have been asking about me updating my story. I'm sorry it's been taking me so long, I've been doing extra activities and had to host a family reunion so I haven't really found the time to write. I have also had some people complain or comment about the use of…..inappropriate language. I understand your concerns, because I myself dislike language like that, but Nico is supposed to cuss a lot. However I will be trying to keep the cussing to a minimum.**

**Also, this is about the time in the story where I will be changing things a little. I think the original for this story is really good but there are some things I would like to change. I personally believe that wizards aren't more powerful than demigods. Some like to make the potions and spells have an effect on them, but I believe that since they are half god, these things wouldn't have much effect on them, if any effect at all…**

**Since I haven't update in a while I'm going to try and give 2 or 3 chapters back to back! Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO/HoO or HP!**

* * *

**The Mix-Up in #12 Grimmauld Place (Adopted from TheFanfictionKitten!)**

**Chapter Four: Things Couldn't Get Any Worse**

**By FanGirl214**

* * *

**Nico's POV**

The next day I decided to explore the house in more detail, trying to come up with an escape plan. After a while I came up with a plan worthy of Athena: I would Shadow Travel out. Genius, right?

While I was exploring I almost ran into Ginny, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley's youngest child. She stuttered out a quick apology, "I-I'm s-sorry. I didn't see y-you there."

I shrug, "I _guess _I didn't see you there either."

Was I being a jerk? Yes. Did I know I was? Yes. Did I care? No. Did waking up at seven in the morning make my already crappy mood plummet to the ground? Hell yes!

I was about to step around her when Ron and Harry came rushing towards us. Ron hissed at Ginny, "Oi, what are you doing talking to him?"

"I'm talking to him because I _can_ and _want _to." She hissed back.

"But he could be a Death Eater! Or…or…" I could tell Ron wasn't the best in an argument. I watched the siblings bicker for a while, an amused expression on my face. All these wizards seemed to do was argue. It was funny enough that they could make a reality TV show out of it. I would watch it.

While they were distracted I stepped around them and walk up the stairs to my room. When I got into my room I flopped down on my bed. I hated this, being held prisoner. I could easily beat these people and leave. You know, shadow travel or something, but I'm pretty sure it's against demigod rules to so openly reveal your powers.

…

Wait a second, I can shadow travel out of here and they wouldn't know a thing. I'm strong enough now that I could even travel to Camp. No, I'm hungry, how about McDonald's. Yeah, McDonald's sounds great. Hey, don't judge me.

I silently stand in the corner of my room and close my eyes. I feel the familiar coldness of shadow surrounding my body…

And…

…**_Bonk!_**

I fell face down on the dusty old floor. I groan, "What the hell just happened?"

I get up and limp over to my bed, lying down again. My whole body ached and my head feels like there's a mini nuclear war in it. I close my eyes and just lay there for a couple minutes. I near a knock on my door and groan in answer.

Whoever it was obviously took my groan as an answer because I heard the door open and a voice said, "You're needed downstairs."

I slowly open my eyes and look at Sirius, his face looked dark and upset but at the same time serious. Heh, Sirius is serious. I smile slightly at my own thoughts and nod at him in answer. He closes the door and I slowly get out of the bed.

I take a deep breath and try with all my might to look normal, these freaks can't know I tried to get out and failed. I really wish I had some ambrosia and nectar right now._ Hm, I probably shouldn't call them freaks, _I think as I walk down the stairs,_ I'm the only freak here._

I was about 10 feet off the ground on the stairs when a bunch of streams of light came at me. Thanks to my ADHD I managed to jump over the stair railing and avoid whatever the hell those were. I instinctively curled in the air and rolled on the floor to prevent serious injuries. I come out of my roll in a crouch, hand on the hilt of my sword.

"What the _fuck_!?" I shout at them. They all had their sticks, uh wands, pointed at me. Did they expect me to be terrified of them or something? They need to stop being so full of themselves, and they also need to stop underestimating me.

Sirius stepped forward, putting the end of his wand on my head. I looked upset, maybe even disappointed. What that aimed towards me? He didn't have the right to be disappointed in me! He didn't even know me!

I glare at him as he opens his mouth and says, "I'm sorry Nico, but you need to answer some questions."

"Oh hell no!" I growl. I spin, avoiding his wand and punch him, hand. I saw him fall to the ground, grabbing his broken and bleeding nose and smirk in satisfaction… And then I fell to the ground, numb while my vision faded out.

* * *

**AN: K, the first chapter of 3 done. I'm sorry everything has been so short lately, but I'm trying. My question today is, do you want to include Solangelo (Will Solace and Nico)? I kinda need to know this for the next chapter so if I get 3 – 5 replies to this, then I'll post the next chapter…**


	5. Chapter 5: My Missing Boyfriend…

**AN: Okay, so almost everyone who replied voted to include Solangelo. I'm sorry for the people who didn't want it but that's how it's going to end up. So this chapter is going to be all at Camp Half Blood, trying to figure out the whole 'Nico is missing' situation. Next chapter will be the interrogation of truth or whatever you wanna call it. I am going to try and keep Solangelo Pg to Pg-13 because I honestly don't feel comfortable writing ****_that_**** kind of stuff. Also check out another story I'm starting about Fullmetal Alchemist if you want to! **

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own PJO/HoO or HP!**

* * *

**The Mix-Up in Number 12 Grimmauld Place (Rewrite)**

**Chapter Five: My Missing Boyfriend…**

**By FanGirl214**

* * *

**Will's POV**

I walk towards my cabin, backpack on my shoulder. It was cold outside so I was wearing jeans instead of my normal shorts, but I still had my Camp Half Blood shirt on. I really wish Percy hadn't I. me in the middle of my family time. He said that I needed to come back to Camp as fast as possible, then ended the message.

I had asked Nico to come with me and stay with my family for a good portion of the winter but he said he had some stuff to do for him dad. I knew he just wanted to get out of meeting my family, so me being the handsome and caring boyfriend I am, I let him off the hook this one time.

I enter my cabin with a small smile and start putting my stuff away, I can't wait to see him. I frown, wait a minute he isn't here… I look around the cabin again, nope, no depressed looking antisocial boyfriend. That's weird, he always meets me in my cabin when I get back from stuff, though how he always knows when I arrive escapes me.

What I did see was my half siblings giving me strange looks. Some were sad, others fearful, and the worst was pity. That's one thing my boyfriend and I have in common, we hate anything having to do with pity. It was an emotion we could gladly do without.

"Why do you all keep looking at me like that!? What's going on!? And where is Nico!?" I snap at them, angry that they didn't bother hiding their unnecessary emotions.

My brother, Niall, cleared his throat and stood up from his bed, looking around before speaking, "Um, Will, they started a meeting at the Big House a little while ago. You might wanna go talk to them and see what it's about."

I glare at him and grab the brown leather jacket Nico got me for my birthday, throwing it on as I stormed out of the cabin, my half unpacked bag forgotten. As I marched towards the Big House, a bad feeling started to grow in the pit of my stomach, this wasn't going to end well, was it?

* * *

I slam open the door to the meeting room, the arguments that were going on slowly stopped as everyone looked my way. All the important people from both Camp Half Blood and Camp Jupiter were here. That meant this is very important.

Wait, not everyone was here. I narrow my eyes and hiss, "Where is Nico."

Everyone turned their gaze to Percy. As I made my way across the room he stood up from his chair and stuttered out, "Well, you see….. Will…. That's a funny story…"

I slam him against the wall, my arm across his throat. Since I was keeping his face level with mine, and I was a lot taller than him, his feet were a couple inches off the ground. The force behind my arm was hard enough to make him struggle for air, but not enough to hurt him, just get the point across.

"We…. don't….. don't know….." He choked out.

I close my eyes and stumble back, putting my hands on the table. I take a deep breath in and someone pats my shoulder, "I'm sorry, man."

I open my eyes and meet Percy's, he looked sincere. I sigh and sit down in the only empty chair besides the one Percy was sitting in before. I manage to croak out, "Just tell me what happened."

* * *

I groan and rub my face with my hands, "That idiot!"

Annabeth laughed, "Exactly what I said."

I look at her and try to smile, I think it turned out more like a grimace though. I look towards Chiron, "How are we going to get him back?"

He looked at me sadly, "That's what we were discussing before you….. entered."

There's that look again, I hate it so much. I put all my energy into not glaring at him and keeping my voice level as I look around the table, "So what have you come up with?"

Thalia spoke first, "Lady Artemis agreed to send Hunters out around the world to search."

"And Amazons will do the same." Reyna added.

"Okay" I mumble," I guess that's a good start…"

Chiron coughed politely, "I am also going to make calls to the surviving Greek and Roman demigods around the world to help in the search."

I nod tiredly, "Anything else."

"Unfortunately that's all we have right now," Jason said.

I sigh and stand up, rubbing my eyes, "It's late. I'm going to try and get some sleep. If anyone needs me… Well, try not to need me."

* * *

I lay on my bed, looking up at the ceiling, I got top bunk along with the rest of the older Apollo kids. Everyone around me was sleeping, but I just couldn't. I sigh and rub my hand through my hair again, it probably looked really bad right now since I've been messing with it for a while now. Huh, who woulda thought that an Apollo kid would ever have bad hair, much less admit to it.

I should probably change into my pj's but I really didn't feel like moving. I snuggle into the jacket Nico gave me. It was warm, and it still smelled like him even though it had been months since I'd gotten it. I pull it tighter around me as the reality of it all came crashing down. I had known it was bad before but now it hit me full on.

I push my head farther into my pillow to cover up the sobbing, never loosening my grip on the jacket. Eventually I cried myself to sleep with one thing on my mind, Nico di Angelo.

* * *

**AN: Hope you guys liked it, kinda sad but still decent, right? Now the question, what fandom(s) are you guys in. I've got a lot but I'll name a few.**

**Books: Obviously PJO/HoO and HP, also Warriors, The Maze Runner, Virals, The Hunger Games, Divergent. **

**Now to TV shows: Scorpion, Revenge, and Big Brother. **

**Anime and Magna: Bleach, Inuyasha, Naruto, One Piece, Soul Eater, Code Geass, Clannad, Tokyo Mew Mew or Mew Mew Power, Rosario+Vampire, and a whole lot more.**

**Music: One Direction, Maroon 5, 5 Seconds of Summer, He Is We, Bullet For My Valentine, Breaking Benjamin, and a lot more.**

**Games: Legend of Dragoon, Zelda, Chrono Trigger.**

**Yeah, those are just a few categories, if you wanna know more about anything please pm me! Please, R&amp;R! See you next time!**


	6. Chapter 6: The Truth Comes Out, Kind Of

**AN: Hope you guys liked the last chapter, I know it was kinda sad and depressing but you need a little feels here and there to add to the story. I wanna say thanks again to everyone who have favorited, followed, and reviewed my story. I also saw that someone added my story to a community, though how long ago I'm not sure since I barely ever check my story info. I looked at the Community and it made me feel hap, and also really nerdy since I had read almost all of the other fanfictions on it…. Yeah I have almost no life…**

**Before we start the awesomeness that is Harry Potter and Percy Jackson I would like to remind all of you that you can talk to me about anything and I will reply to the best of my ability. I like hearing what you guys think, I'm always open to opinions and ideas, and honestly I need to (as my name suggests) fangirl a little bit since it hasn't been happening lately. Anyways, TO THE STORY!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO/HoO or HP!**

* * *

**The Mix Up in #12 Grimmauld Place (Rewrite)**

**Chapter Six: The Truth Comes Out, Kind Of...**

**By FanGirl214**

* * *

**Nico's POV**

I was slowly brought out of the painful darkness, to find myself strapped to a chair and surrounded by the crazy people. Not a good way to wake up, despite what some would think. And then came the pounding headache and the nausea. Great, just great!

Moody didn't seem to care though because right when he saw I was awake he slammed my head onto the back of the chair and held it there while trying to drown me in some weird clear liquid. When he let go my head few up and I started gasping for breath, coughing a lot along the way. Damn crazies and their bibity bobity boo shit!

Once my breathing return to a relatively safe pant I snapped, "Why the _hell_ are you people trying to drown me? More importantly why the _fucking_ _hell_ was I asked to come downstairs in the middle of my _lovely_ nap to be attacked by you people. Why do you wanna kill me, damn it!?"

While Mrs. Weasley muttered something about 'language' Moody pointed his stick at me threateningly, "Quit your yapping boy, we know you tried to escape."

I look at him in confusion, thanking the gods that I was a good actor, "Escape….What are you talking about you old coot!?"

He growled bringing to stick closer so it touched my neck. Molly gasped, "Moody, leave the poor boy alone. He already looks unwell and seems confused. Maybe he didn't try to escape."

For once, I agreed with the woman. They need to listen to her on this one. Moody thought otherwise, "We have to figure out what he knows. He's already got the truth potion, lets just finish this."

She reluctantly nodded and my chance of escape disappeared. "Now, boy. What is your name?"

I roll my eyes, "I already told you, it's Nico."

"Full name." he growled.

"I said that too. That's for me to know and for you to never find out." Some of the people in the room gasped and Moody grabbed another bottle of that liquid. Cries of protest rang through the air but it was too late, he was already trying to drown me again.

This time I didn't get any recovery time, "What is your full name?"

"Nico di Angelo." I snap then frown, wait a second. What the hell!?

"Where are you from?" he shot back, it sounded like he was use to these screwed up interrogations.

"Long Island, New York. The United States of American." Why was I saying this, what the fuck!? I heard some murders about being so far from home but didn't have any time to do anything before another question was fired.

"Are you a pureblood, half blood, or muggle born?"

"Half blood." I answer immediately.

"Do you work for the Dark Lord?" This one was met with silence. Like I was answering that, it might blow what little cover I had!

Yet another time I was almost drowned, much to the shock of others in the room, before the same question was fired again, "Do you work for the Dark Lord?"

I hesitate before asking, "Which one?"

That sent everything up in flames. I think fast, I don't know what they were doing to me but I ca''t blow my cover. Another bottleful was forced down my throat and the question another question was asked, "Which Dark Lord do you work for?"

The answer started to slop and an idea popped into my head but I didn't like it. I didn't have time to not like it though so I held my breath and slammed my head back against the chair. My world was surrounded in brief pain, then the smooth and relaxing darkness. Darkness was where I was truly meant to be, darkness was my true home.

* * *

**An: There you go, another chapter. And I just updated like a day or two ago, I'm so proud! Hope you liked it! Now the question, since I don't feel comfortable telling you all my age, I don't expect you to do it either. So: What age group are you a part of? I'm sadly still in the middl-ish teen category... Please R&amp;R, see you next time and please check out my other story if you are interested in Fullmetal Alchemist**


	7. Chapter 7: Nightmares

**AN: Hey, guys! Long time no see! Sorry it's taken me so long to update, but I've been going back and editing all the previous chapters in order to make them better for you, cause honestly, they kinda suck right now. I guess I got so caught up in that, I forgot to actually make new chapters. But I should have a lot of chapters back to back for you. Also, I recently changed my name! I hope you guys like it, cause I've been debating it for a while and finally made a decision.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own HP or PJO/HoO!**

* * *

**The Mix-Up at Number 12 Grimmauld Place (Rewrite)**

**Chapter 7: Nightmares**

**By Valravn Wyntrs**

* * *

**_Nico's POV_**

_At first, I was just floating in the darkness. It was nice and cold. Painless too. I couldn't feel the aches and pains that I knew would torture me when I wake up. Honestly, why are these wizards so damn crazy? "Oh I feel bad for this boy, by because there's no possible way he is, in fact, just a boy, let's try to kill him several times over, and then interrogate him." Seriously, they say act like they're all little angels, when really they're cruel beings. It's sick that they can't even take the blame for what they are._

_Suddenly the darkness around me dissolved, into more darkness, but this time it was a little different. I could see that I was surrounded by the dusty wood of a dark house. It was dark and I could hear a storm outside. The wind made the house creak in protest, as if it pained its old body too much. And, wait, did hear hissing? _

_I jumped back as something brushed against my leg. Okay, that was a large snake. I was going to follow it, but soon found that I couldn't move. Great, how am I supposed to find out information when I can't move. If you people are gonna give me demigod dreams, you might as well make them useful, but no! Sighing, I decided to watch the snake instead. It slithered through an open door at the end of the hall, and up the only visible chair in front of a table large enough that I could only see the first foot of two through the door frame. Now, the person in the chair was a little different._

_From what I could see, which was very little at this point, he had pale white skin and was bald. With his looks and his voice he reminded me of a snake. He tilted his head down to look at his snake fiend, moving his hand to pet it, "_There you are, Nagini." **(1)**

_A different voice came from inside the room, one that sounded familiar that I couldn't quite put my finger on, "I bring news, my Lord."_

_Snake-Man looked up, "Very well."_

_"__They have a boy in their custody."_

_"__A boy?" He asked, "I fail to see how that is important to me."_

_"__He is very powerful, my Lord."_

_He seemed interested now, if only slightly, "Oh? How powerful?"_

_"__Extremely. I believe he can make a great difference in the war. We could easily win with him on our side."_

_"__And his name?" He asked as the dream started to fade._

_The last thing I heard was the mystery person say, "Nico di Angelo."_

_Wow, stop right there. I just got done with not one, but two wars almost back to back in the last couple of years. I sure as hell don't need another, especially one that has to do with all this crazy bibbidi bobbidi boo shit. And I was surrounded in darkness again._

* * *

_When I opened my eyes, I wasn't in my prison, but outside on a very familiar beach. Looking around I saw Annabeth and Percy sitting near the water in the moonlight. I will admit that with Percy holding her like that, they looked like a cute couple. Pushing whatever feeling that was rising to my chest away, I decided to listen to them talk._

_"__I just don't know what to do." Percy mumbled, "I let everyone down. I was supposed to take care of him, make sure he always came back safe. And now he's off who know where. I didn't so what Bianca asked. Hazel can't look at me without almost breaking down into tears. And Will, I don't know. Will's just passed and completely broken at the same time."_

_As he sighed Annabeth looked up at him, "Percy, this wasn't your fault. And Nico will be fine. He's not the little kid we rescued a couple years ago. He can handle thing by himself. Gods know he's done enough on his own already."_

_He didn't look any happier. She sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose, "Listen Seaweed Brain, we're gonna find him."_

_Percy looked at her, "Really?"_

_"__Yeah," She said like it was obvious, "We've done enough that this should be easy."_

_He gave a week laugh, "And that's why I love you, you stop be from thinking like an idiot."_

_"__I love you too." She said. And I was happy that the scene faded as they leaned in for a kiss._

* * *

_Again, I was in a familiar place. A camp fire that was just embers now, was surrounded my logs to sit on. Sitting on one of those logs was my sister and her boyfriend. I couldn't help but feel a little angry. I had never really liked the idea of Frank dating Hazel. Or _anyone _dating her for that matter. But that anger melted away when I saw that he was holding her crying figure, whispering comforting words into her ear. It seemed like he could take care of her._

_Piper and Jason sat on the next log, holding hands, and also comforting her. It seemed like all of them could take care of each other. So why are they all so upset about me. I'm not that important. Am I? Everything faded again._

* * *

_Yet another familiar place. I was inside a cabin. It was harder to see in here than it was on the beach, but I could make out the sleeping figures in their beds. One particular figure caught my attention. Sleeping, with the leather jacket I bought him a while back, was Will. And it broke my heart. His face, stained with fresh tear tracks, looked pained and lost. Was this really how he felt with me gone? Was this how everyone felt? Was I really this important to everyone? Hesitantly I reach out to touch him, only to have my hand go through his face as my surroundings start to fade again._

_ "__No!" I shout. "I don't want to go yet. I want to stay with him. Will. WILL!"_

* * *

My eyes snapped awake, and I stare at the blurred ceiling. I struggled not the let the tears fall. I missed them. I missed all of them. Even though I was only gone a few days, I have no idea where I am. No way of contacting them. No way of getting out of here. I wanted to go back to camp where I could celebrate with everyone at a bonfire. I wanted to eat ice cream with Will on the roof of the big house while we watched the stars. I wanted to play capture the flag. I wanted to join in on the prank wars. I wanted to go back home and spend time with my friends, my _family_.

Right when the tears were going to fall, the door was thrown open, somehow very quietly. I was pulled up and dragged away.

* * *

**1\. He was speaking Parseltongue/Parselmouth. Yes, Nico can understand it and speak it if he wishes.**

* * *

**AN: So, I'm not much for cliffhangers, and I know you're not (*cough* The Mark of Athena *cough* *cough*), but I will update soon. The next couple chapters are short and sweet so we can get to the actual school year. This was just to check up on everyone and start the plot with Voldemort. I know I haven't done this in a while, so thank you to everyone who has reviewed, favorited, and/or followed this story. Question time!**

**I know a lot of you want demigods at Hogwarts, and I have a few ideas about that myself, but give me your lists. Please tell me their names. Whether they are Roman or Greek. And what God/Goddess they have as a parent.**


End file.
